Total Drama Atomico Island
by Blobby Problems
Summary: Boom! That's the sound you'll hear all the time on the island near Australia. If you can't tell already, Chris is back again, and is addicted to atomic bombs and nuclear waste. With new characters on the island, who knows what it will turn out to be like!
1. Chapter 1

**Audition Video 1**

"Hello Chris! My name is Bethany. I really want the $100,000 because I want to give my family a better life. And not to forget, pimp out my pet Chinchilla's sweet outfits! He is so cute!" Bethany says. She picks up her pet Chinchilla and gives him a big smooch. "That's it for me! I hope you consider me on this show, as Mr Chinchilla really wants to get a nice little pink bow!"

 **Audition Video 2**

Janis heavy breaths as the camera finally focuses on her head. "Hello humans on the world, my name is Janis. I want the money since... well... I don't know. I don't have any family, since their dead. Maybe I could use it for supporting me. I don't really need any anyways. Bye!"

 **Audition Video 3**

"I love guitar! Wait, the camera is on... OK, well hi camera! I don't think you speak English well, so I will keep this short and simple without using super big words. My name is Adam camera. No, not Adam Camera. Adam. I want to come on the show because I think they'll have some food buffets. I'm not sure. I don't care about the $100,000 because, if you can't tell, I am living a pretty pimped life. Bye camera, have a good life!"

 **Audition Video 4**

"My name is Ronnie. I need the $100,000 because my internet is too slow. I can't take it anymore! So, if you let me on the show, I will bring a lot of drama." A sadistic smile covers Ronnie's face. "That drama you will need to make the ratings blow over the roof!"

 **Audition Video 5**

'Hello there, my name is Hayley. The $100,000 means nothing to me. Only the sweet feeling of money. Then the sad feeling of loss. Then the confidence of applying for the show again. See, the cycle? It's like... gold! If you can't tell, I am crazy! I love my pet dog though. Dog to the end!"

 **Audition Video 6**

"Hi everyone! My name is Avril and no, not that famous person you see over there and there." Avril points to posters of famous people. "Anyways, I want the $100,000 to take myself on a lovely holiday. And, make friends with people. Maybe betray them. I'm not sure. Bye!"

 **Audition Video 7 & 8 **

"Hello, my name is Patrick!" Patrick says, slightly shouting.

"Oh! Don't forget that my name is Pete!" Pete shouts "We are twins. We love each other very much in a family way."

"Oh yeah, not in a kissy way. Yuck!" Patrick buts in "We want the $100,000 to help a local business! They need help, so Pete and Patrick will come to the rescue! We have to go now anyways, we have twin separation class!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my name is Chris and I will be your most amazing host for this series of Total Drama! We have our first contestant rolling right up now, as you can see" Chris points to a boat coming towards them.

The boat comes and out comes is a girl. She has long brown hair and blue dazzling eyes. She has a pink dress on and is holding a pet chinchilla.

"Hello everyone! My name is Bethany. Do you like this little guy, he is so cute!" Bethany holds up her pet chinchilla to the screen and plops him onto her luggage. Chris picks up her chinchilla and throws it into the water.

Bethany cries and cries. She kicks him in the shin and runs off. "I can't believe he did that!" she thinks, and turns red. She cries some more and goes back to grab her luggage, which is now floating in the water with her chinchilla.

"Now, for the next contestant!" Another boat comes to the dock. Another girl comes out. She has black hair and a brown droopy dress on. She has brown eyes and distinctive eyebrows.

"Hi, my name is Janis. I don't know what to say, so bye" Janis says, as she picks up her baggage from Chris and sits down near the camp fire. She rummages through the luggage and finds some candy. She plops some into her mouth.

The day passed, and before you knew it, everyone was on the island. "Ok, now since everyone is here, let's get this party started! So, everyone, you will be sleeping girls in one cabin, boys in the other." He points to the cabins behind him. They are rusty, and not too appealing. "And for teams. We will have the Jumping Kangaroos and the Killing Koalas! The loosing team will go into elimination!" Christ explains.

"Could you tell us what teams we have?" Ronnie asks.

"Didn't I say it already? Well, on the Jumping Kangaroos we have Patrick and Pete as the boys, Bethany and Hayley as the girls. That means Janis, Adam, Ronnie and Avril on the Killing Koalas! Get ready for tomorrow champs, you'll need it!" Christ says.

 **Confessionals**

"I think I have this in the bag! Everyone here are either dumb or annoying! Especially Chris, killing my chinchilla." Bethany says.

"That candy was expired…" Janis moans, puking a little.

 **Writer's Notes**

Hey people! Thanks for reading a little bit of this fan fiction. PM me for ideas for what to happen next! Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

_time skips until the challenge time_

"OK, little wimps!" Chef says, walking forward and back "Someone here needs to work you hard. As hard as anyone could work you. And of course, I am the only strong, not wimpy like person! So, furthermore, I am going to split you into your teams. Jumping Kangaroos go to the right, Killing Kangaroos to the left. We are doing a boot camp!"

Everyone moans. Chef points to a muddy path. "This is the trek you will be walking up. Any failures will make their team face no points. Team with the most points by the end gets to not face the first elimination!"

The Jumping Kangaroos sprint across it. "Bethany... Can you carry me?" Hayley says, bending over and panting as she looses breath.

"What! I really don't want to carry you. Hey, Patrick, Pete, come here." Bethany says, looking over at the marching pair of twins "Do you think you can do a challenge?"

"YES!" Pete says.

"Well, our friend here Hayley needs someone to carry her up. You think you can do that?" Bethany says.

Hayley gives a dirty look at Bethany. She stands up and runs, trying to get the to finish line first before the rest of her team arrives. Bethany, Pete and Patrick have a nice conversation. Then, before you knew it, Killing Koalas were in front of them. "Now, I am Hayley! Carry me! I will need you!" Bethany says. Patrick and Pete pick up Bethany and carry her up for about a little bit, before passing out and nuclear waste poured over them.

Adam runs, and passes Hayley. He links arms with the rest of his time and says "Teleportation! Activate!" Then, all of his team mates teleport up the mountain, where Chef magically landed without anyone seeing him. Not long after, Hayley arrived.

"Where is Bethany, Pete and Patrick Hayley?" Chef questions.

"I really don't know." She replies, panting yet again.

"Let's go on! The next gruelling challenge is the obstacle course! The first obstacle is the Salmon Ladder! Then, crawl through the Skinny Logs, through the Maze of Doom, and lastly, Landmines! Complete this all and you will win! On your marks, get set, GO!" Chef screams.

Hayley runs through the sides of the obstacle course. Adam notices this half way through the salmon ladder and holds hands with Avril.  
"Don't save me!" she screams like a little whiny baby "I need to win by going on Hayley!" Avril jumps on Hayley, making her collapse. Hayley turns into a cheetah and runs to just before the end.

"Why not..." Janis says, just as Hayley was about to get to the end. She used her time control powers to stop time. Only she could move. She linked hands with Ronnie, Avril and Adam. She then allowed access for Adam to move. He teleported them all to the end before Hayley! Janis then put time into play. Hayley looked questioned to how they got there before her but she never asks.

"Last challenge! Survive through this!" Chef says, pointing to behind him. Behind him was a lake of acid. There's dead animals swimming in it. Don't ask how "Whoever survives this will get 3 points, so its anyone's game. One tiny twist... Whoever has used their power used, they cannot use it again."

"Avril! What's your power! Ronnie, what's your power!" Adam panicky-like says.

"Being able to say we lost!" Ronnie says, being real serious "What!? That's my power. We lost"

"Mine is... OK, I don't have one!" Avril says "I didn't know we needed a power when we came! OK?"

At that moment, Hayley burst wings out her cheetah back and flew across the lake.

"The Jumping Kangaroos have won!" Chef cheers. Everyone either fly's or teleports to camp again.

When they arrive, Chef says "I got news from Chris. Bethany, Pete and Patrick are alive! But, their lawyers sued us, so we kicked them out. Everything is normal besides Ronnie, your on the Jumping Kangaroos. Because of that, everyone is facing elimination!"

 **Confessionals**

"OK, my power is... mind control! Time to make some drama on this island already!" Avril says.

"Mwuhhahahaha!" Hayley says.

"Something is up with Avril and Ronnie..." Janis says "Time to take Chris's advice" Janis does an evil grin.

"Ronnie says hi. Ronnie says he is going to speak like this all the time!" Ronnie says.

 **Elimination**

"Hello everyone! Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow is kicked out. Today is a triple elimination! Leaving only 2 people! One from each team will leave! Lets get this party started!" Chris says "If I say your name, you are out! Avril! Janis! Ronnie! So, Adam and Hayley, we will see you tomorrow!"


	4. Sorry!

Hello!

If you haven't realised, I have been sitting on my lazy arse all year. I havent dont ANYTHING besides play video games. Sorry 'bout dat.

Really, what I am trying to say is I am lacking the motivation to write this story. I will probably re-write it some time, but I cant continue.


End file.
